


The Discovery

by Pale_Blue



Series: A Different Form of Communication [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Blue/pseuds/Pale_Blue
Summary: What if Legolas used sign language instead of speech? How would this affect different parts of the story and the way the characters interacted with one another?





	The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> After writing an essay for uni which was in part about sign language and watching Lord of the Rings again I had a strong urge to write something which meshed these things and thus this came to be. I do not use sign language myself, it is is merely something which interests me.

There hadn’t been anything obviously different about the elf who would join the Fellowship on its’ perilous quest to Mordor. The fact he hadn’t spoken was not all that unusual. After all, elves were a strange people, especially those from the distant realms whose customs were altogether different from those in Rivendell. Especially for the hobbits, who had little knowledge of elves and their customs, the silence of the blonde elf during the council and after was nothing which lingered on their minds for long, indeed Rivendell was such a fascinating and different place compared to the Shire that any thoughts of quiet blonde elves from far away realms did not stay long in their thoughts.

It was only once the Fellowship had left the halls of Rivendell behind them that they even became aware that there was anything different about the green and brown clad elf who walked mainly at the rear of the company.

On the first night the group settled in the shadows of a small forest not too far from Rivendell. The weather was fair and the relative proximity to Lord Elrond’s halls meant it was still safe to light a small fire and, to the immense delight of the four hobbits, cook a warm meal. Gandalf was quick to warn them that such luxuries would not be possible for the duration of their travels but did so with a twinkle in his eye before settling down with his pipe and blowing the occasional smoke ring over the heads of the Fellowship, who were now seated around the fire watching the hobbits chatter among themselves and occasionally prodding the sausages cooking over the flames. Joining in on their conversation was Gimli, who was sitting close to the hobbits. While walking he and the hobbits had discovered a mutual appreciation of good food and long celebrations. This has allowed them to strike up a conversation and had resulted in the sharing of many tales from their respective homelands of weddings and feasts.

Sat a little way from the group was Boromir, who seemed uneasy in the company he found himself in. Every now and then he would cast a glance over those around him, as though trying to work out where he stood in relation to them. During their short trek he had said very little, giving only monosyllabic answers when asked questions by Aragorn and Gandalf. He was still uncertain, and was therefore keeping himself separate.

Beside the man from Gondor sat Aragorn, his sword lying almost carelessly by his feet. He was, with little success, trying to engage Boromir in conversation. This was to no avail until he turned his questions to Boromir’s homeland of Gondor. The man’s eyes seemed to light up when he spoke about Minas Tirith and the beauty that existed there. So Aragorn kept the questions on the topic of the White City and before long Boromir was regaling Aragorn with tales of it’s streets and his adventures there.

The final member of the Fellowship was not sat around the fire with the rest of the company, but stood a little way from the warm glow of the fire. His gaze was fixed on the darkness around them and his weapons were still on his back. This was duly noted by Merry and Pippin, who had found the elves in Rivendell a little serious. They had asked many questions and received very few truly satisfactory answers. The questions he still had were burning still in Pippins’ mind and he decided to invite the elf to join them by the fire.

“Won’t you join us, Legolas?” he asked, looking over towards the elf. “The sausages are almost cooked to perfection.”

Legolas nodded and walked over to his companions, setting his arrows and bow carefully down on the grass before sitting down next to Gandalf. He leaned forward slightly and peered at the sausages crackling on the fire, as if to check Pippin had indeed been telling the truth before leaning back again. A momentary silence settled over the camp, before being broken by a curious hobbit.

“Do elves eat meat?” he asked, a look of quite genuine contemplation and seriousness on his face, as though the answer to his question was almost as important as the sausages cooking behind him.

Legolas regarded him for a moment, as though a little unsure how exactly to answer such a question, before speaking.

Only he didn’t speak with his mouth.

_Elves eat meat but not as often as men or, I suspect, hobbits._

To Pippin’s great surprise the elf began to make quick and precise gestures with his hands, which Pippin realised after a few moments of confusion must be some sort of sign language. But he was still confused as to why the elf had decided to answer in such a fashion. Surely he spoke? He had heard Lord Elrond refer to him as a prince and a great warrior and to Pippin it seemed impossible for an elf with no speech to also be those things.

“I’m sorry,” he began, somewhat hesitantly and clearly very aware of the silence that had settled over the camp, “I don’t understand.”

While Legolas seemed unperturbed by the reaction his answer was receiving, the same could not be said for the rest of the company. It was only Aragorn and Gandalf who did not seem surprised, though the former was now looking around the camp in a way that heavily implied that if anyone said anything even slightly rude he would personally make them regret it. Legolas ignored the shocked stares being sent his way by Boromir and Gimli and turned to Gandalf and signed something that was almost too fast to follow to the wizard. Gandalf nodded and turned to the rest of the group.

“Elves do eat meat, Peregrin, but do so less regularly than men and hobbits,” said Gandalf.

Pippin nodded. He didn’t really know what to say, and was afraid that if he spoke he would end up saying the wrong thing and offend the elf.

“Do any of you use sign language?” asked Aragorn suddenly, and shook his head upon receiving a mix of offended, confused and guilt filled head shakes.

“Who does?” asked Boromir, getting to his feet and gesturing to Legolas. “What use is an elf who none of us can understand?” He shook his head and shot an angry look at Gandalf. “Why was he allowed to join this Fellowship? Who thought this wise, when it was perfectly clear this quest called for warriors?”

At this Gandalf also got to his feet, staff clenched somewhat menacingly in his hand, and made as if to shout back. But Legolas interrupted him by putting a hand on his shoulder and, looking at Aragorn, began to sign. His hands moved swiftly and with elegance, and Merry found himself transfixed even if he understood none of what was being said. Aragorn was nodding along to Legolas’ words, making it evident he too understood the language.

_I am not helpless. Among my people I am a warrior, and am not regarded as being any less than this because I use sign language. Along with many others I lead patrols across our lands and I can assure you I will not be a weakness in this fellowship, even if none of you understand me._

It was only once Legolas finished what he was saying that Aragorn turned to Boromir, who had been watching the whole exchange with a sort of enraged bewilderment.

“What Legolas wishes you to know is that he successfully leads patrols and other missions in the Woodland Realm, and has no trouble defending himself or others in battle,” Aragorn said, glancing quickly at the elf to ensure he had managed to say everything the way the elf had. Legolas gave him a soft nod, before turning back to Boromir.

“I do not doubt your strength in battle,” Boromir said, in a tone that was quieter but no less angry, “I merely doubt your ability to understand us, and we you. If you have done as much as you say, then surely you understand this?”

Legolas shook his head at the man. He then signed something, a lot more slowly than he had previously.

_Surely, man of Gondor, it is not beneath you to learn some of the signs? I understand every word which leaves your mouth, so I am unable to see the issue._

Aragorn nodded again and translated.

“Legolas said that it is surely not beyond you to learn a few basic signs to understand him, and that as he is able to understand you perfectly he does not see the problem.”

“Then he is a fool,” Boromir hissed, “What do we do when we have to engage in fighting, and need to convey information? I am sure I speak for a number of those present when I say I did not come along on this quest to engage in this sort of nonsense. I came along under the impression I was in the company of the strongest representatives available from each race. And now I travel with a mute elf.”

He shook his head towards Legolas once more before muttering that he would get more wood for the fire and departing from the group into the woods. Gandalf cast an annoyed glance at his retreating back.

“Does anyone else have any such concerns?” he asked, looking around at those assembled.

The hobbits all shook their heads, although Merry was now regarding Legolas with more curiosity than he had before. Aragorn also shook his head, though the gesture was evidently more one of disappointment towards Boromir’s reaction. He has expected more understanding from the man with whom he had, only minutes before, been having a friendly conversation. Gimli gave no response.

“Master dwarf, are you of the same view as Boromir?” he asked, softening his tone slightly.

“Gandalf, I have no great love for elves whether they speak or not. However, him being quiet means I am spared having to hear any elvish singing and for that I am grateful. I heard enough in Rivendell to last me a lifetime.”

Legolas smiled at that.

 _If the dwarf does not understand me then I am free to insult him as and when I wish_ , Legolas signed.

Aragorn gave a short laugh at that, then translated.

“He said he is also happy for he can now insult you and you will not know what he says,” Aragorn said with a smile.

Gimli’s only response was a gruff groan, which only caused Legolas to smile wider.

“Have you always been unable to speak?” asked Pippin suddenly, his curiosity getting the better of him once again.

The smile slipped from Legolas’s face almost as quickly as it had come. He shook his head, and gave no further explanation.

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Pippin said, quietly. He suddenly became aware of how personal a question it had been to ask someone whom he barely knew and hung his head in embarrassment. Legolas got up and put a gentle hand on the hobbit’s shoulder to let him know not to worry.

 _I will return shortly; I wish to check our perimeters. Old habits die hard I am afraid_ , he signed, and Aragorn nodded and translated for the benefit of the hobbits, who had been watching the whole exchange with great interest. Pippin made as though he wished to ask another question but Aragorn shook his head.

“I will speak no more of Legolas and his signing,” he said, “It is up to him to explain and he would not appreciate us sitting and discussing him when he is not present.”

“True words indeed,” said Gandalf, before prodding at the fire with the end of his staff.

“How are those sausages looking Peregrin?” he asked, and his eyes twinkled when the hobbit immediately began to frantically turning the sausages to attempt to rescue them. Unfortunately, most were now distinctly burnt along one side.


End file.
